sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Twin of Loneliness
Twin of Loneliness is the origin story of Ahrganot Skiszgo, a Dhragolon who had grown up unaware of his adoption, wanted to seek the truth. Although he had been through a lot in his childhood, he perservered searching for answers. The story is followed by Twin of Loneliness 2: Journey of Self which takes place many decades later. Chapter 1: Birth of Two One child per family. That was the law in Samui. No exceptions. Even though Samui was in the middle of the arctic wasteland Malin, it flourished with life as it was right next to an enormous geothermal vent. Populations had exploded since it was the perfect temperature for a Dhragolon, but it had soon resulted in overcrowding making the country hard to control. Emperor Kobushi Tetsu was the one in charge of the whole country. The Rustiagon family allowed him to practice his own form of government different from Yallvus - Kobushi ruled with an iron fist demanding that any extra eggs must be neutralized. No one knows what happens to neutralized eggs only that they are never seen again. Some say the extra eggs are sent away to other countries, but the pessimists say they are destroyed. Regardless, they disappear no matter what and people accepted this fact along with Kobushi's other policies. It was the life-style of a typical Samuite. It was a cold Wintag night. A terrible snowstorm had isolated everyone in their homes. Kaden Yukiko was in her kimono-like clothing alone at her warm wooden cabin awaiting her husband who was returning from his work. The place was dimly lit by candles, but the heat generator kept the place quite warm. She was about to lay an egg. Realizing this, she quickly squatted atop a blanket with a pillow underneath. She felt sharp pain, then a grey egg about one foot tall with crinkly texturing came out. It was a miracle of life as a new being came to existence, but not quite. It still had to hatch. Strangely, the sharp pain did not go away. Not long after, a second egg came out. This one was much smaller with warped outer shelling. Yukiko became worried knowing that she had to give up one of the two eggs. She could not keep both as that would be against the law and her house could be taken from her. Worriedly, she thought to herself which egg would be worth keeping. The door slowly came open as a tall Dhragolon came in wearing a white silky cloak covered in snow. He was exhausted from his 12 hour shift maintaining the Heat Harvesters. He removed his hood and took off the bandages wound around his neck. It was Kaden Takao, Yukiko's husband. Takao had spotted the two eggs on the blanket and then the worried look on Yukiko's face. "Two?" he said. "Yes, two. Both are boys." she replied. "We can't have two." "Takao, these are children. We can't just leave one of them." "Yukiko, you know just as well as I do that we can only have one child." "You're right. Emperor Kobushi declares so. But which egg shall we keep?" "We keep the bigger one. We want someone strong as our boy." "Very well then." Yukiko picked up the smaller egg with both hands. She kissed it once. "Goodbye, dear. We will miss you." Takao took the egg from Yukiko. "Yukiko, I'll be back in an hour. I'll take this egg to the Neutralization Center." "But Takao-" "I know. It's dangerous outside right now, but we can't afford to have two eggs in our home. You know what happens if we do." "Just be careful." Takao donned his white bandages and put up his hood and placed the egg in a backpack. He departed. He could not see the stars. His face had already begun to shiver. He did not own a car, so he had to trek through the night on foot heading for the train station. Chapter 2: Train to Fate The blizzard was relentless. Speedy snowflakes prickled at his face; his boots sank deep into the snow. He opened up his backpack, staring at the warped egg. "I'll get you to a better place, my son," he spoke softly. He could not even see white air of his breath. He dragged himself across the snowy fields in the darkness until he saw a glimmer of yellow light against the snow. Drawing closer to it, it was a small building - a train station. Eventually he came to the building. It had glass walls and a solid roof. Takao entered through a revolving door and felt the change in temperature instantly. He removed his hood and wiped the snow from his face and arms. Exhausted, he took a seat on a nearby wooden bench, set the backpack on his left and laid back listening to the sound of the raging wind from outside. In front of him was a railroad track and two dark tunnels leading back outside. Not long after, a yellow light has started to become brighter and brighter, emerging from the tunnel on the right. Soon enough, the ground started vibrating as a sleek, grey train came charging through and slowly coming to a halt. Once it came to a complete stop, several doors on the train's side came sliding open. Takao tiredly got up from the bench, putting his backpack back on and made his way into the train. He took a seat right next to the door and set the backpack to his left. He checked it once again staring at the egg. Then, he laid back relaxing his eyes. Hardly anyone else was on the train especially since it was the middle of the night. The train began to move, slowly accelerating, then entering the dark tunnel on the other side. Lights raced across the walls from both sides. Not long, the dark walls turned to white fog as the train exited the tunnel into the wasteland. Already, the train began shaking from side to side as the wind tugged at the carts. Barely anything was visible through the windows except for the blurry images of randomly scattered trees. The train began to shake more violently. The backpack began tipping over, almost falling over. Quickly, Takao grabbed the straps and pulled it back up. This time, he grabbed it firmly. Something did not feel right about the storm. It was among the harshest any Samuite had seen. Takao became more nervous and he gripped the backpack harder as the train began shaking more and more. As the train was speeding by, a tree had crackled and begun to fell over. The mighty, snow covered tree, which had been blown over, fell on top of the left side of the train scraping itself against it. Takao, hearing the tree quickly got up moving to the other side of the train just before he witnessed a giant tree ripping through the other side. The wind began rushing inside and Takao gripped the backpack with his life. The tree that scraped the side of the train had also damaged the engine. The snow and ice repellant systems started to malfunction. The train began slip on the frozen railways. Every cart began to shake more violently as the train began to derail. The train jolted again and the egg ripped itself out of the backpack. It began to roll into the gaping hole on the train's side, but it bounced moving out of Takao's reach and into the snowy wasteland. "Nooo!!!" he screamed. He was about to jump out of the train, but it was passing through a forest. It would be unsafe for him to jump since there was no clearing. After one minute, the train came to a grinding halt being stopped by the snow. A voice through a speaker said, "Everyone, use the emergency hatch to get off the train. Meet at the engine." Takao climbed through the hole on the side of the train. At the engine, the conductor spoke, "Alright everyone, I've sent a distress signal to the nearest city. A rescue helicopter should be coming shortly." Takao replied, "But my son. He was an egg. He fell off the train when that tree hit us. I have to go find him!" "An egg?" another Dhragolon said rather unsurprised. "You were taking it to the Egg Neutralization Center were you? Just leave it." "I can't! He deserves something better!" "Look, we've got enought people in this country already. One less is doing us a favor." "You monster! How could you say something like that!" "Monster? You are not one to talk. You were taking him to Neutralization-" The conductor shouted, "Enough! First we get in a trainwreck in the middle of a snowstorm. Now I don't need you two sqabbling!" Takao and the other Dhragolon calmed down. Not long after, a helicopter descended. Everyone boarded it and Takao took one last stare in the direction the train came in. "I hope we meet again," he uttered. Chapter 3: From the Wreckage The egg was left behind buried in the snow. It had remained there all night enduring the blistering cold winds. As the sun began to rise in the distance, a few workers from across the border came to clean up the wreckage. One of these workers was Ahrganot Akihiro who came from the nearby country of Hirakido. (It was not unusual for Hirakidites to have Yallvusian family names as the country was a hybrid of cultures unlike Samui.) He was a young man, about the same age as Takao and even a similar white cloak with bandages wound around the neck. Akihiro, along with the other workers began loading wreckage into some trucks. It was not long after when he had uncovered an egg. "Good Jamzeze, someone left an egg here?" Without the other workers knowing, he placed the egg into his backpack and continued to help clean up the wreckage. It took about three hours to pick up the loose pieces and another six hours to tow the train to the nearest junkyard. The sun was high up in the sky. Akihiro got back in a truck and carpooled back home. His own home was similar to Takao's, a small wooden cabin. His wife, Irra, was back home. Even though they were a married couple, they could not have children because of a genetic defect Irra had. When Akihiro removed the egg from his backpack, Irra embraced it. "Oh my, it's so cold. Who would do such a thing?" Akihiro replied, "I found it when cleaning the wreckage of a train across the border." "Goodness, we're they taking him to that neutralization center?" "Probably. But what a cruel life this poor child has gone through - being born in an iron fist country and then being abandoned by his own parents? We shouldn't tell this child of all that." "But why? He has to know eventually." "Sometimes, the truth can be too harsh. It's better to keep it from him." "I guess you're right. He's already off to a cruel start. Let's spare him the truth" Moments later, the egg began to shake. Cracks begun to appear and not too long later, a tiny hatchling Dhragolon emerged. It was a boy. Akihiro said, "What should we call him?" "How about Skiszgo? It's a strong Yallvusian name." "Yes, I like it. Skiszgo." Chapter 4: Fifty Years Later... Skizgo's life had been rough for the past fifty years. He was very feeble - his bones did not grow properly and he was short for his age. He was also mute. His hearing was just fine, but he was born unwilling to speak. The deformed egg had some negative effects on the way he grew. Because Dhragolon age slowly, he had the mental and physical maturity of a human child who has barely reached age ten. The Ahrganot family belonged to the worker caste so Skizgo had become a worker as well. His job was to fetch tools and other items for construction workers and others. It was midsummer. Most of the snow had melted save for permafrost. Skizgo was helping some workers build some railroad tracks. Every single one was wearing white coats with hoods and white bandages. Skizgo was dressed much the same. "Oi! Kid, can you refill this cantine?" a worker said. Skizgo quietely obeyed. He took the worker's cantine and made his way towards the spicket a few hundred feet away. He opened the spicket. No water came out at first since it was frozen. However, he turned a knob on the side which made warm water come out. On his way back, he passed by a construction worker, building a small house. The worker stopped to talk to him. "Hey, you are Takao's boy aren't you?" Skizgo turned to look at him. Skizgo turned to look at him silently. The boy nodded his head. Communicating with Skizgo was very easy as he was very expressive. Every subtle movement on his face as well as his hand motions gave clues to other Dhragolon to help them understand what he was trying to say. "The name's Shigoto. I helped Takao clean up some train wreckage in Samui about fifty years ago. How's he doing?" Skizgo tried to answer, but he couldn't. He stood there silently. "You don't talk much, do you?" Skizgo shook his head. "It's a pity. When I first met your father, he also found you buried in the snow as an egg." Skizgo suddenly looked surprised. "What? You mean you don't know?" Skizgo shook his head. "I can understand why your father didn't tell you this. I don't know if you can take it all in, but would you like to know?" Skizgo nodded his head looking rather worried. "Well, you are not a Hirakidan. Your parents adopted you. Your real father was taking you to a place where they neutralize eggs. That's what they do in Samui. That's what you are." Skizgo's surprise turned to anger. "Whoah, take it easy there, boy. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Skizgo clenched his fists in anger and he began shaking. "Don't be angry. I know what you are thinking. Still ,your parents treated you as their own son." Skizgo ran off into the distance, not knowing where he was going. "Skizgo, come back!" After Skizgo had run off, Shigoto said, "Poor kid. I'm not going to stop him. He ought to discover his fate for himself." Chapter 5: What am I? Ahrganot had walked in the opposite direction of his home heading straight into the white void of nothingness. He was unsure of where he was going. Even though he was a child, he had seen enough to think for himself. Even though he was physically he weak, a fire burned in his heart. His determination allowed him to press on. He wanted to seek the truth no matter how harsh it was. All he wanted was answers. The sun began to dip down below the horizon. To the Dhragolon eye, the sky was only a darker shade of blue. He could not see the colors red, yellow and orange. He wandered aimlessly in just one direction not knowing where he was going. Very soon, he started feeling groggy. His eyes were slowly closing, but he was trying to keep them open. He kept going and going. Eventually, he found a dead tree and sat against it. He pulled his hood over his face, closed his eyes and fell asleep. Skizgo began dreaming. He did not hear any voices, but he began seeing strange indescribable images. The images suddenly turned to a dark void filled with stars - space. Then, four other figures began to manifest. They were quite fuzzy and non-solid. It was like a projection with the sound of white noise accompanying it. The first figure began to take shape. It was unlike anything he or any Dhragolon had ever seen. It was a short, yellow creature that stood on two legs. What was that thing? The next figure also began taking shape as a tall, black dragon-like creature which was equally strange. It had a scar over its left eye. The third figure was quite similar to a Dhragolon except it was red and itshead was slightly different. The last figure was a blind, raptor-like creature. Skizgo had a difficult time comprehending what these were. Aliens? Godly creatures? He had no idea. The dream got ever stranger. A fifth phantom-like figure began emerging from the center. The other figures were pushed to the side while the fifth grew bigger and began taking shape as a Dhragolon. Its eyes glowed a sinister yellow and it began reaching out towards him with razor sharp claws. "Darkness!" a voice called out followed by a sinister laugh. "Embrace it!" The four figures that were shoved to the side suddenly came back, clashing against the dark figure. Each of them called out, "Find us!" Skizgo suddenly awoke. He said, "Find...them." He was overwhelmed with surprise that he just spoke aloud. "I...speak?" He gazed at the palms of his hands. "What...am I?" Chapter 6: What he is Skizgo tried to fall back asleep, but he couldn't. He looked into the distance and could see the eerie red moon staring back on him. He gazed back at it for at least three minutes. Then, he heard a howl off in the distance. The shadow of a quadrupedal figure came rushing towards him from where the moon was. Upon closer look, it was a fearsome beast - the Hirakidan Blizzardpaw - a wolf-like creature with sharp fangs. It was three times as big as him. Its jaws were bigger than his own head. The creature was quite intelligent - it was knowledgable of the Dhragolon settlements and their locations and could understand emotions. This was a deadly predator. The creature came closer. Its eyes were like that of a demon. Skizgo was locked into fear and could not move, only stare at the creature as it came closer and closer. It lept up into the air, but just before the creature tackled him, time stopped. Skizgo could not move either, only think. Nearly hyperventilating, he tried to calm himself. Still, he had no idea what to do. Time began to accelerate and the wolf came closer. Without thinking, he jolted his palm into the wolf's forehead, grabbing it. The creature froze solid and fell to the ground. It could not move. Skizgo did not understand what happened. Soon enough, he passed out laying down on the permafrost. About a few hours later, the wolf thawed out and could move again but Skizgo was still passed out. The wolf's demonic eyes dimmed down to a crystal blue. It sniffed Skizgo's body and it whimpered. It perked up, looking in the direction of a light off in the distance. The wolf grabbed Skizgo with its mouth and carried him, dashing towards the light. Very soon, the wolf had reached what seemed to be a castle tower with a crystal on top. In Malin Talk, neon letters spelled out "Malinian Combat Institution". The wolf set him down and Skizgo slowly awoke to see the wolf. Skizgo was startled, but quickly realized that it was no longer a threat. Odd it was, but the wolf had a change of heart. It knew where the nearest settlement was, so it brought him there. But why a Combat Institution? Perhaps it was fate. Skizgo slowly stood up. "Thank...you," he managed to say. The wolf turned to look at the moon and howled. Then it faced Skizgo one last time, then it ran off into the distance. As it ran to the horizon, the sun slowly rose. The sunlight reflected off of the permafrost, and the stars began fading away. Skizgo turned around to look at the academy. Once approaching it, he came across two giant double doors. He knocked three times. A few seconds later, one of the doors slowly opened. Chapter 7: The Academy The door opened to reveal an old Dhragolon in a blue cloak. He was very old, at least 500 years. His hair was braided into a greyish ponytail and he had a long beard. "I do not recognize you, child. Are you new here?" the man said. Skizgo head never spoken aloud to someone else before. He attempted to annunciate his words. "No...home." "I see. You went astray and wandered off here? Poor child. You are welcome to stay at this academy to learn, and live in the dormitories. But my apologies. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Grandmaster Eiketsu Tsukaite. I served as a member of the Kray's Will for the Dhragolon for a few centuries, but now I am retired, and I teach at this academy. Tell me, what is your name?" Skizgo hesitated and became nervous. For the very first time, he was going to say his name out loud. "Sk...ski...Skizgo." "Welcome, Skizgo. Please come inside. We are just setting up." Skizgo entered the double doors and followed Eiketsu down the hallway which was lit by torches. Eventually, they arrived in a small chamber filled with other children about Skizgo's age who had just came in through other doors as well. The whole academy was much like this - mostly corridors and chambers winding all throughout the tower. It was very easy to get lost. They began taking their seats on a floor, sitting with their legs crossed. Skizgo sat in the back, far away from everyone else. Skizgo went to go take his seat, but he bumped shoulders with another boy with yellow eyes. "Watch it!" he said intimidatingly replied. Skizgo had a difficult time hiding his fear of this other boy, but Skizgo attempted to ignore him. Eiketsu began, "Welcome my students. Fate has chosen you to be a part of the fighting units to defend the galaxy from the forces of evil. Over the course of the next few decades, you will be trained in the ancient art of combat. In order for us to carry out the will of our God, we must be able to defend ourselves from the creatures of Uszaroth. If you choose to accept your honorable duty, please rise." Skizgo, who was rather afraid and unsure of what to do, was the last to stand up. He looked to the side and saw a boy dressed in black who was much taller than him. The boy wrinkled his eyebrows and gave off a subtle frown glaring at him with menacing yellow eyes. Just looking at him made Skizgo feel a shiver down his spine. Eiketsu continued, "You have chosen well to accept such an honor. We shall begin class in five minutes." The other Dhragolon mingled with one another while Skizgo nervously stood in the corner thinking about the events that happened prior to his arrival. What could it all mean? He continued pondering about the four figures in his dream. He told no one about them. Chapter 8: Teacher and Pupil Eiketsu began class. "Class, our first test is reflexes. I would like you all to spread out so you can see me." The students did just that. Once again, Skizgo maintained his position in the back. He slowly inched away from the yellow-eyed boy who was standing next to him. "Now, we will warm up with a simple exercise. Copy my exact movements as soon as you see them. For example, when I raise my right hand, you raise your right hand as soon as you see my hand move. Do not hesitate and do not mirror me. Be as precise as possible." Eiketsu began by quickly moving his hand about. Most of the class was at least half a second late. A few of them even mirrored him, then quickly realizing that he/she made a mistake. Skizgo was able to get the movements down perfectly, but the yellow-eyed boy always seemed to be faster than him. "Not bad so far. Let's keep going" Eiketsu did more complex movements such as jumping and spinning. Skizgo and the yellow-eyed boy nailed it perfectly. "Great job, you two in the back." Class lasted all day. They mostly worked on reflexes and speed. "You have done well, young ones. You may now return home. If you were planning to stay in the dormitories, come see me and I will assign you a room." Before Skizgo got in line, the yellow-eyed boy called to him, "Hey you, what's your name?" "Ski...Skizgo." "Skizgo, huh? I'll remember that." Skizgo was hesitant to ask what his name was, but did so anyway. "...And...yours?" "Kaden Wezga. You just enrolled? You're not so bad. Maybe you're as good as me." Wezga said as he was heading out the door to go home. Skizgo was the last in line when being assigned a dormitory. Could this be his real home? After everyone else left, Eiketsu spoke to Skizgo personally. "Hello, young Skizgo. Your room number is the twenty-sixth room of the seventh floor. There should be a spiral staircase down that hall," Eiketsu said pointing down another corridor. "By the way young Skizgo, you did very well today. I'm just curious, you never told me where you are from?" Skizgo replied, "Hirakido...Samui...not sure. Was...mute...until yesterday." "What do you mean you are not sure?" "Samui parents...abandoned me. Hirakido parents...lied to me." "I'm sure you will find yourself at home here. I sense that you have a brighter future ahead of you no matter how dark it seems now. Kray has given you a purpose. It's up to you to discover what it is." "Purpose...I will...find purpose." "But in the mean time, I suggest you practice talking more. Outside of Ucharpli, communication is critical to survival." "Communication..." Skizgo went up a set of dimly lit spiral staircases to the seventh floor. After a short walk, he found a door with the number twenty-six on it. Inside was a tiny 7x7x7 foot cubical room. He lay down on a bed staring at the ceiling and falling asleep. He had a similar dream he did while he wandered to the academy. The four strange figures and the phantom. It was almost exactly the same. Every night that followed, he had the same dream. He tried to understand it, but couldn't. Chapter 9: Rivalry Skizgo had woken up to get ready for class again. It's been a few years since he started. His muscles and bones had become stronger already - he was a quick learner and found ways to cope. Upon going downstairs to the main class room, he saw a new teacher alongside Eiketsu. The other teacher looked about 380 years old. He had a white goatee and was bald with red eyes. He definetely was not from Malin. His eyes were different than anyone else's. The rest of the students gathered in the center of the room while Eiketsu and the other teacher stood in front. "Class," Eiketsu began, "Allow me to introduce Master Falan Rusit. He is travelling all the way from southern Yallvus to administer this exam." The travelling teacher began. "Thank you, Grandmaster. Children...no, I should not call you that. You are young men now, dedicated to fighting for Kray. I have come to administer the combat exam to check on your progress. You will be randomly paired up and you will fight each other." Eiketsu said, "In this test, there are no winners. You will be evaluated on how you fight your opponent. Both of you may pass or none of you." "The two of us will be observing your performances. Now, we will randomly decide who will be paired up. In this pouch are some silver coins each with your names on it." Falan grabbed two coins with two of his fingers and tossed them against a wall - the coins stuck. Eiketsu said, "Skizgo and Wezga, you're up first. Choose your weapons." The two boys, now slightly older, stood face to face in the middle of the room, while the other children moved to the side. Skizgo had grabbed a pair of steel daggers, while Wezga grabbed a katana. The two of them stared at each other. Wezga said, "Hmph...let's just see how good you are." "Begin!" Falan shouted. Wezga was the first to strike. He began with a vertical strike. Skizgo was quick to dodge and he rolled to the left attempting to parry Wezga. Skizgo thrusted both of his daggers at Wezga's side, but he deflected it with his katana. For about one minutes, they sparred. Skizgo was on the defense - he was finding himself constantly blocking Wezga's attacks. Then, Wezga jumped a bit into the air and kicked Skizgo in chest sending him to the ground. Wezga lifted his sword attempting to stab him, but Skizgo managed to roll out of the way and sparring continued for another minute. Skizgo was on the offense now. Wezga was starting to feel fatigued and his movements slowed. He was starting to fear he was going to lose. Skizgo leaped forward trying to perform a finishing movement that would knock Wezga down, but unexpectantly, Wezga felt a surge of dark energy. He moved and blinding speed, almost disappearing and reappearing behind Skizgo. In mid jump, Wezga knocked the hilt of his katana against the back of Skizgo's head knocking him out. Everyone in the whole room was surprised, though Falan smirked. After a few seconds, Skizgo slowly got up and bowed to Wezga. "Good game," he said. Eiketsu said, "Well done, you two. Falan and I have been evaluating you as you fight. Both of you performed commendably. However, only Skizgo met the requirements to pass." Everyone in the whole room gasped in surprise. Wezga said, "What?! But how? I defeated him!" Eiketsu replied, "Wezga, you used the power of darkness. As we all know, darkness is a dangerous art and is forbidden at this academy. Do not worry. I will not expell you. Consider this a lesson learned. Skizgo, congratulations." Skizgo had wandered out of the room. He had felt victorious for the very first time. He felt he had a purpose. Wezga did not say a word, but he glared at him with anger. He did not understand. He stormed out of the room, running down tha hall. Skizgo returned to his dorm to rest. ---- By the time Wezga had reached the exit door Falan had appeared to stop him. "Wezga! Don't go just yet." Wezga replied, "What's the point? Apparently, I can only win using dark energy. What's wrong with it? Why is it so bad?" Falan said, "That's only what Eiketsu says. He is afraid to use it himself, so he had indoctrinated your class to not use it." "But doesn't dark energy consist of all of your negative emotions?" "The truth is, one who uses dark energy is at a greater advantage. It will consume you if you don't know how to use it. But if you can control your dark energy, you will become more powerful than you can imagine. I can tell you how to use it, but you must not tell Eiketsu. He surely wouldn't approve." Wezga thought for a moment. Then, he confidentely said, "Tell me how to use this power properly." Chapter 10: Embrace the Darkness A few more years had passed. Skizgo had continued his training while Wezga practiced rigorously learning techniques from Falan. Skizgo looked back on his time in the academy. He had joined barely able to speak with little strength, but he had never realized how quick he was to learn. He was lying in his bed again in the hours before morning. He was still having that grotesque dream. This time, he could see the dark figure more vividly than all other times. It started to look familiar. "No, it can't be. But how?" Skizgo dismissed an idea he thought was too strange. Then, he perked up, hearing a conversation from a lower level. It was inaudible, but it sounded like arguing. Skizgo got up from bed taking his daggers with him and descended the spiral stairs, following the arguing. The voices became clearer. "What is the meaning of this? Darkness is forbidden at the academy!" "Eiketsu, you don't understand the slightest. My pupil has acquired newfound power." "Falan, you are a disgrace! You leave me with little choice." "You are willing to fight? You are a century older than I am, and yet you are so ignorant. Have at ye!" Skizgo started to hear the clashing of swords. What was going on? He thought. The sounds took him to the academy's chapel. Stained glass windows of the ancient Dhragolon kings were all about. It was just as he heard. Falan and Eiketsu were fighting. The moment Skizgo walked in, the two masters were trying to deflect each other's blades. "Wha- what's going on?!" Skizgo said. Eiketsu said, "This is none of your concern, Skizgo. Get back to your dorm!" The two masters jumped backwards momentarily pausing their fight. Skizgo said, "Why are you two fighting? Please, just answer me! I want the truth!" Falan smirked. "The truth is what you want boy? The truth can be harsh. You see, your 'master' rejects the forbidden art of combat involving the harnessing of one's negative emotions. Why? Because, it gives you more power than those who don't use it. He only wants to make you weaker." Eiketsu interjected, "Don't listen to his lies! Skizgo, if I let Master Falan live, this academy will become too dangerous and corrupt!" Skizgo had no idea who to listen to. He almost shivered. "But enough talk," Falan said. "Wezga!" That instant, Wezga appeared in a cloud of darkness next to Falan. "You called, Master?" "You are close to completing your transformation. All what is needed is that boy's blood." Wezga said, "Him? But I thought it had to be from three relatives." "Wezga, you have not figured it out? He's your brother!" Everyone else in the room was in completely surprised, especially Skizgo. Skizgo said, "You...you! My Samuite parents chose you over me?! Why?!" Wezga replied, "Ah, so you've been my twin brother all along? Yeah, that's right. Dad told me about you. You were in a weak, warped egg, unfit to survive in the world. He left you out in the cold to die. My parents chose me over you for one reason: I am stronger and better than you. Who knows why Kray chose to spare you? Does it matter? You are weak and useless anyway." Skizgo said, "No! You're wrong! Falan has indoctrinated you! You would never say that!" Falan interjected, "Indoctrinating him? Oh, that excuse gets old after a while. Ahrganot, you knew all along that that was the real reason. You just can't handle the truth. All you do is just push it aside. You tell yourself lies." Eiketsu joined the conversation. "I've never seen anyone so cruel-hearted as you, Falan! This is all your doing! Kray will smite you!" Falan said, "Talk all you want, Eiketsu. It will not change the truth. Wezga, if you wish to become complete, take his blood!" Wezga smirked then he leaped towards Skizgo attempting a vertical slice, but he managed to block it with his daggers. Eiketsu and Falan resumed their own fight. Two pairs of fighters were battling to the death. Skizgo's battle with Wezga was much more difficult. Wezga used dark energy to aid himself, so he was much stronger. Skizgo was about to strike Wezga with both of his daggers, but Wezga appeared behind him. "Too slow!" Wezga said, kicking Skizgo sending him out, breaking a stained glass window Rustiagon Dralla. Skizgo landed outside in the cold, covered in scrapes. Wezga jumped out the window and picked up a blood-stained piece of glass. "Hmph! Looks like I got what I need. But why don't I finish you off?" Skizgo slowly got up. He was drained of energy and could barely lift his arm. Wezga lifted his sword attempting to strike him. Skizgo eyes opened suddenly. He was feeling renewed of energy. His senses were heightened and everything turned to slow motion, yet Skizgo felt like he was moving at normal speed. He struck the back of Wezga's head with his palm, freezing him solid. Wezga's frozen body fell to the ground, but Skizgo soon collapsed afterwards from using such a powerful move and falling unconscious as well. Meanwhile, inside the chapel, Eiketsu continued fighting with Falan. After another few minutes, a dark cloud enveloped around Falan, transforming him into someone else entirely. His eyes were glowing a sinister red and his wings were out. He almost looked like a demon. Eiketsu looked at him in confusion. When Falan spoke, it almost sounded like two voices at once. "I tire of this weak body! Cower at my true form!" "Altus...Banya? But how?" Falan said, "That question won't be bothering you much longer." Eiketsu got up, charged towards Falan and struck him once. His blade went right through him. He gasped. Falan said, "You can't kill me, Eiketsu. Try all you want." "This is why the academy was created! So that we can destroy evil, such as yourself!" "Ah, but if that's the reason, you and every student in this academy has been wasting their time all along. You've taught your students inferior ways." "Go back to the Nether!" "No. It is time for you to be put to rest. You've talked long enough." Falan snapped his fingers, which instantly caused Eiketsu to clutch his chest﻿ and collapse to the ground. Shortly afterwards, Falan's rage heightened and he smashed all of the windows showing members of the Rustiagon family with the single wave of his hand. He looked outside the window to see Wezga's frozen body as well as pieces of blood-stained glass. Falan reached his hand and spoke. "Wezga, return to me!" Wezga had reappeared next to him. "I didn't kill him, Master." "That doesn't matter. All what was needed was his blood. Besides, he could be of use when he's older. But now, you have similar abilities as I do. Now, here's your first task: The next king is currently preparing for the Royal Exam. Do me a favor and take advantage of his hatred to the Grox." "Yes, Master," Wezga replied. Chapter 11: To the Other Side The morning sun rose. Skizgo was missing and so were Falan and Wezga. Eiketsu's body was discovered laying lifeless in the chapel amongst piles of shattered glass. A beam of light came through an unbroken window showing the symbol of Kray shining down on Eiketsu. Peacekeepers were sent to investigate finding nothing, except for some Blizzardpaw tracks trailing off into the distance. Days later, all of the other children came to see Eiketsu. They bowed their heads in reverance and donned their hoods. A musician began playing an old elegy on the organ. Eiketsu's body was placed on a funeral pyre built over the top of an altar. The priest lit the pyre. "Rest in peace, Eiketsu Tsukaite. You were like a grandfather to all of these young students. Your death was untimely, but we must accept it. May you watch us from the heavens and may Kray give you your blessing." Everyone in the whole room sang to the slow, sad tune. A few Dhragolon even shed tears. They sang until Eiketsu's body turned completey to ash. The ashes were gathered by the priest, then scattered into the wind. "May your remains return to the earth to rejuvenate new life." ---- Dawn had broken. Skizgo had woken up miles away in the nearby city of Aurora. An old Blizzardpaw in the last year of its life set him on the ground. Skizgo got up and the wolf whimpered. He patted it several times on the head. "Thank you again," he said. The Blizzardpaw howled one last time and it slowly walked away, awaiting its final rest. "Goodbye," he slowly said. Turning around, he was at the KWD registering center. It was a tall, metallic tower with a wide variety of ships awaiting at hangars dotted across. A large flagship was docked, bigger than any he had seen. Skizgo made his way to the spaceport front gates being greeted by a guard. "Wow, kid. You look exhausted. Where have you been?" Skizgo said, "I came from the Malinian Combat Institution. I have graduated and wish to join the KWD." "Ah, so you are from the academy," the guard said looking rather solemn. "May Grandmaster Eiketsu rest in peace. He was a good Dhragolon." Skizgo looked at the guard in surprise. "Wh- what? When did he pass?" "What, have you been living under a rock? His funeral was this morning." Skizgo's surprise turned to anger. "Master Falan. He did this!" "Preposterous! Are you suggesting Eiketsu was murdered? There were no scratches on him nor did the peacekeepers find evidence of poisoning. Unless..." "No, I didn't kill him if that's what you are thinking. I was there when it happened for the most part. Grandmaster Eiketsu and Master Falan were sparring. They were having a morale debate about the academy. And, this boy named Wezga tried to kill me! I think his family name was Kaden, but I became unconsious before I saw Eiketsu pass." The guard said, "Thank you. I will definetely report this to the peacekeepers." Skizgo clenched his fists. He thought to himself, "I...I've got nothing left on this planet. My parents abandoned me. My foster parents lied to me. My brother has turned on me. The only Dhragolon who I felt was like family is dead now." Skizgo looked up, "Please, you've got to take me. I want to join the KWD." "Not until the investigation is over. You can stay here and get yourself cleaned up using the facilities in the meantime." The guard opened the gate, and Skizgo made his way towards the front door. Chapter 12: Putting the Past Behind Him Skizgo had to wait at least a week. Falan was never found. It was as if he vanished completely. Wezga had disappeared as well. Skizgo had been officially registered as part of the KWD and was waiting in the lobby to be called to his ship. "Ahrganot Skizgo, report to Bay 11. Ahrganot Skizgo, report to Bay 11." Skizgo made his way to an elevator which took him to a room with a large window. The same flagship he saw from outside could be seen up close. He came across a large, burly Dhragolon wearing a blue hat. On each of his shoulders were a circle of five stars. This was a Grandmaster, just like Eiketsu was. He bowed towards Skizgo. "Greetings, Ahrganot Skizgo. My name is Grandmaster Zerif Bazwuna. I will be your commanding officer for your time aboard our lovely ship - the Garmatox." Skizgo almost cringed at the name, Ahrganot. It reminded him of his brutal past. That moment, all of the tragic events that took place during his life flashed in an instant. Skizgo politely said, "Sir, may I be called by my personal name?" "But Ahrganot, it is improper. Here at the KWD, we must go by your family name." "Grandmaster, it's just that name-" "I know. I read it up on your records. But still, you only want to seek the truth, correct?" "That's all I want. I don't want to be reminded of that time when my parents lied to me," Skizgo said rather cynically. Zerif placed his hand on Skizgo's shoulder. "Boy, let me tell you something. By refusing to go by your family name is only pushing the truth out of the way. You are trying to forget your past, but you wanted the truth, right? By forgetting our past we only repeat our mistakes. We must remember our mistakes so that we can improve ourselves. However, that does not mean you should dwell on your past for if we do so, we can never move forward. But, do me one favor: accept Ahrganot as your name. It will serve as a reminder of what you have been through and all of your efforts to come this far." Skizgo felt so enlightened. It was done. From now on, he was going to go by Ahrganot. "Come, Ahrganot. The Garmatox is about to depart." Ahrganot followed Grandmaster Zerif onto the flagship. The inside looked almost like the academy. Of course, electric lighting was used instead of torches, but it felt the same way. The Garmatox's engines fired up, and it slowly backed up detaching itself from the port. It turned around and began to ascend. The engines started to glow brighter and the ship began to accelerate heading to the sky. The Garmatox burst through the cloud layer and the sky changed from blue to the black void of space dotted with stars. Ahrganot gazed out of the window staring at Ucharpli as well as the red moon Athen in the distance. He could see the white continent Aggateya on the southern pole. Ahrganot continued staring at Ucharpli until it was no longer visible. "Activating warp engines! Please stand by!" A voice spoke. The Garmatox's engines heated up even brighter and took off into the distance. Epilogue "Hey, Ahrganot! Come look at this!" called a Dhragolon soldier to Skizgo. At least another few decades had passed. Skizgo was now 85 - the equivalent of a 14 year old human. He had joined the KWD as a Scout in the11th Melee Subdivision. He was resting in his room aboard the flagship Garmatox. He was still having that surreal dream. "Come to the lounge and look at the television!" Ahrganot got up a little. He still had bite marks on his sides and back which was from a Blizzardpaw that had carried him twice. Following his comrade to the lounge, he saw strange creatures appear on television. A female news anchor began, "Good day, citizens. Today marks a new day. In a previously unexplored sector, King Rustiagon Karrel stumbled upon a new alien race that demonstrates honor and respect. They call themselves the Eteno. These are photographs sent back from the sector via Telepathic Amplification." Ahrganot looked at the new creatures. He realized, "No way. Those aliens." "What about them?" "I've been having this reoccuring dream about some strange creatures. I know for sure that one of those creatures is them - the Eteno!" "Whoah, you've been having dreams about these Eteno decades before we even met them? Talk about weird." "Those creatures from my dreams are people of different alien species! I must find them! They've been calling for me! I must team up with them to fight and keep whatever evil there is at bay!" Ahrganot had finally discovered what his purpose was. Category:Stories Category:Dhragolon